Steam
by the-type-a
Summary: Duncan and Courtney finally have some free time together.


It was a brisk autumn morning. The leaves were already scattered around the ground leaving the trees naked and ready for their first snow; the sun ready to shine through everyone's windows at exactly six AM. One particular house stood out from the rest. A small, light blue, single home in the middle of the street. Its lights were still on, waiting for the natural rays of light to arise. You could smell a faint aroma of firewood and if you looked closely you could see that one woman was preucupied with some sort of work on her laptop.

There sat Courtney. She was cozied up on the loveseat with a warm blanket around her shoulders. She looked hard at work only taking a break to drink the hot chocolate that sat beside her. The brunette smiled to herself as she hit the submit button, after a whole semester of preparing for this paper she was finally done. She closed her laptop and pushed it off to the side as the front door opened and closed. She stood up and made her way to the fireplace. She bent down and threw some extra pieces of wood to keep the living room warm. Strong arms made there way around her waist as she stood up. She leaned back into the embrace closing her eyes as she took in the familiar scent of mint and firewood.

"You're home early." Arms tightened which earned a small yelp from Courtney, "I missed you." The husky voice said. She was spun around so the two were face to face. Duncan and Courtney had been together for years. It wasn't until their junior year of university that Duncan finally popped the question and in a year's tops they would be tieing the knot. He had recently picked up a new job that had him working almost all night shifts. Usually he would go straight to classes after but not today.

"I missed you too." Courtney gave him a quick peck. Duncan loosened his grip letting her go as he walked into the kitchen, "How's the paper going?" "I actually just finished it." She heard a few clinks and doors shutting before Duncan emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of Jose Cuervo and two glasses. "Well, that means we can have a drink." Courtney was already beginning to protest. Who wants to have a drink when it's nearly six AM? He was absolutely crazy. Duncan cut her off before she could get a debate going, "And you can't back out of it this time because you have absolutely nothing left for the semester."

"Duncan, I refuse to drink this early in the morning. I haven't even had breakfast." She crossed her arms and gave him a hard stare, she was not starting the day like this. Duncan sighed, "Alright Princess, you win. At least let me make you your breakfast?" Courtney nodded and followed Duncan into the kitchen.

"So how has this new job been?" Courtney asked as she sat on a stool across from Duncan. He pulled out some pans and ingredients to make her his famous pancakes. "It's okay. Everyone I work with are such pricks. They never do anything our handbook doesn't say, even if it's the easier option." Courtney rolled her eyes as he complained about the rules of work, "You know that handbook was written and set for a reason, right?" Duncan flipped some pancakes in the air trying to show off, "Yeah, but they have stupid rules for simple tasks." Courtney shrugged her shoulders, "Well, there's nothing you can do about that."

Duncan set a plate with two chocolate chip pancakes and some bacon in front of Courtney, "I guess, I might just quit." "Duncan don't be ridiculous, you have to build some experience!" Duncan had a habit of doing this. He would get a job, be there for a few weeks then just stop showing up. It's not that he didn't want to work, he just didn't see himself benefiting from it in the long run. Duncan was the type of person who wanted to run by his own rules, and these part-time jobs just weren't cutting it. Deep down he knew he'd have to find something for the time being, but he had so many dreams and aspirations for himself and Courtney.

"Babe, relax. I just want to be able to spoil you." He winked at her as he pulled the plate he set for her towards himself. "I don't need any spoiling Duncan. I'm perfectly content," She said as she pulled her plate back, "and this is mine." Courtney started eating but Duncan interrupted her. He stood up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't like it. She was stressed and after a long semester of papers and projects Courtney was ready to just sleep. She leaned back against him and hummed softly as he continued to rub her shoulders. He crouched down so he was able to whisper in her ear, "And you're mine." Duncan kissed her neck giving it a small bite. He ran his hands down her arms towards her waist and gave it a squeeze. As Courtney started to get into it he straightened up and stretched, "Well, I'm going to take a shower."

Courtney huffed, "Tease." Duncan laughed as he made his way upstairs. Courtney tried to focus on her breakfast but Duncan's lingering touch was still there. She sighed and pushed the plate away and got up. Making her way upstairs she heard the shower running and Duncan's music. She never understood why he enjoyed punk rock so much. Sure he was a punk but you couldn't even understand the lyrics, if you could even call it that.

Turning the doorknob she snuck her way in. She could see Duncan's silhouette behind the curtain. He stretched his arms out letting the water, which was steaming up the whole room, cascade down him. Courtney quickly undressed and folded her clothes up in a nice pile next to Duncan's thrown clothes on the ground. She slowly crept closer to the shower trying her best to be sneaky, she could tell Duncan had his back turned.

Pulling the curtain back she silently got in. Duncan quickly turned around once he noticed her presence. "Damn babe, couldn't get me off your mind?" He smirked as he looked her up and down, his mohawk flopping over to the side, slightly in his face due to it being wet. Courtney rolled her eyes but mentally cursed at herself, was she really that predictable. "Oh shut up. I happen to need a shower too." "Mmm, whatever you're say."

Duncan moved to the side and let the water hit Courtney. She stepped back slightly not expecting it to be burning hot, "Damnit Duncan, warn me next time!" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him their wet chests not being the only things rubbing against each other, "So there's gonna be a next time?" He said in a low voice. Courtney smirked, sure they had showers together before but recently with all the working Duncan was doing and all the school work Courtney had there was no time, for anything.

"Oh I don't know, maybe if I can actually take a shower right now." Duncan huffed, "You can't expect me to keep my hands off you looking like that." Courtney laughed at his annoyance, "I'm naked, what are you even talking about?" "Exactly!" They both laughed and stepped back from each other. Duncan reached for his shampoo and let Courtney get started washing up, for now.

Duncan was growing inpatient after a few minutes. He knew what Courtney was doing and he gave her props for it. But it still caught him off guard. He watched her silently as she washed her hair, the shampoo slowly running down her hair and onto her body as she washed off. He studied every inch of her, "Princess, you're making this really hard." He meant that in the most literal way and he knew by the way Courtney looked over at him that she knew too.

Courtney on the other hand was doing this on purpose and had no idea Duncan knew too. She wanted to get back at him for the kitchen incident and it was working so far. "Hmm? What's really hard?" She smirked as she saw him take a deep breath. Duncan wanted so badly to just push her up against the wall and show her what he meant, but two could play her little game.

He reched over to the soap and inched closer to Courtney. "What are you doing?" She was confused, she was certain he'd cave. "Just helping you wash up babe." He squeezed some soap onto his palm and started rubbing them over her arms. Courtney froze, she didn't want him to have the upper hand. But damnit, Duncan had a way of making her skin feel hot, and it wasn't just because of the steamy shower. He was focused, roaming his hands up and down her sides. Duncan played close attention to how her body was reacting to his touch. He moved his hands in small circles around her hips, gently putting pressure on them. Duncan knew this was one of her weak spots, she always loved it when he grabbed onto her waist. It sent shivers up Courtney's spin and she had to bite her lip to prevent herself from telling him to just take her right then and there.

"What's wrong Princess?" He asked innocently. Courtney just shook her head, "N-nothing!" She turned herself around so he couldn't see the red in her face, big mistake. Duncan smacked her ass, "You know better than to do that babe." "Maybe I did it on purpose." That's all it took. Within seconds Duncan had her pinned against the wall. He wrapped his arms around her tightly breathing into her neck, "Tell me what you want." Courtney's heart was beating fast, she certainly wasn't expecting him to give in at that moment. "You." Was all she managed to say.

Duncan turned her around and crashed his lips onto hers. He wasted no time in shoving his tongue into her mouth and the feeling of his piercing made Courtney push herself against him. She ran her hands up entwining her fingers through his hair as he pushed her back against the tiled wall. Duncan slowly left marks down her neck towards her collarbone. He moved a little lower giving her breasts a squeeze before flicking his tongue around her left nipple and giving her right one a pinch. Courtney gave out a soft moan, she was always sensitive there and Duncan knew it. He smirked as he continued to leave a trail of kisses down her abdomen stopping just above her most sensitive area.

Duncan placed soft kisses around her hips, everytime he got close to her core he changed directions. He wanted to hear her say it, he wanted her to give in completely. "Duncan, please..." He could hear the impatience in her voice, but that wasn't enough. "Please what, Princess?" Duncan began kissing her thighs, slowly making his way up and then moving to the opposite leg. Courtney hated when he made her say it, but she knew he would keep teasing her if she didn't, "Duncan, please make me cum..." Duncan smirked up at her, "Was that so hard?" Courtney huffed, "Actually, ye— fuck!" She was cut off by Duncan inserting his middle finger in her. He slowly pumped his finger in and out as Courtney held back her moans, but he wasn't having that. Flicking his tongue across her clit put her on edge, now, Courtney's moans were unstoppable.

It was like music to his ears. He inserted another finger causing Courtney to gasp out. She rolled her head back as he continued, her knees began to buckle as the cool metal of his piercing made contact with her warmness. She reached down and tugged on his mohawk causing a small moan from Duncan. He could feel her walls tightening up so he quickened his pace. Courtney couldn't hold back anymore and let her walls crash down, if it weren't for Duncan shooting up to hold her she would have fallen straight down.

Courtney was trying to catch her breath when Duncan picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist, "Who said we were done?" Courtney pulled him into a kiss as Duncan positioned himself right under her, slowly pushing himself in. She gripped onto him, moaning into his mouth, as he fully inserted himself into her. Duncan grunted as he moved faster, he loved the way she felt around him. He never got tired of it and hearing the moans escape her mouth turned him on even more. Duncan completely pushed her against the wall as she dug her nails into his back, causing it to sting due to the steaming water running down his back.

Duncan surprised her as he turned around and sat down in the tub leaving her in full control. The water was running down Courtneys shoulders down to her breasts, Duncan could not control himself as he pulled at her nipples with his teeth. He moved his tongue in slow circles around one of them as Courtney grinded her hips against him in absolute pleasure. She placed her hands onto his chest as she bounced herself up and down his cock. Duncan leaned back grabbing onto her ass as he pushed himself up into her.

They were completely in sync with each other. Their bodies pressed together, their moans getting louder as they reached their climax. Both out of breath as they laid in the tub. Duncan ran his hand up and down Courtney's back as she relaxed into him. "I love you Princess." Duncan said kissing her forehead. "I love you too." She said looking up into his teal blue eyes. They said nothing else for that moment, both just taking in each others company. Courtney was the first to shakily stand up, Duncan followed turning the shower off and wrapping them up in towels.

Courtney wiped the mirror with her hand to see a line of marks going down her neck. Duncan came up behind her wrapping his arms around her, "There's more were that came from." He picked her up as she started to question him, "We have the whole day to ourselves Princess. Let's make it count." And with that he exited the bathroom and headed towards their bedroom.


End file.
